Episode 8787 (4th December 2015)
Plot David fumes at Kylie for thinking he would try and kill his own sister. Michelle reckons Carla’s worrying over nothing, telling her that Nick is as steady as a rock. She suggests that they should set a date. Gail tells Billy that he has nothing to worry about where Sarah is concerned. Michael confesses to Gail that the reason he’s helping Dee is that he burgled her house and can’t possibly accept a Good Samaritan award as he feels such a fraud. Gail tells him to tell Eileen the truth. As Sophie, Kate, Sean and Billy head out for a night on the town, Sally is pleased that the girls are getting on so well. Gail is coldly polite to Carla in the bistro. Adamant he’s not ready for sex, Craig cancels his date with Caitlin, texting her that he’s sick. In front of both families in the bistro, Nick produces an engagement ring and getting down on one knee, places it on Carla’s finger. Gail watches on, disapproving, while Johnny is pleased. Arriving home drunk, Michael throws his invite in the bin, announcing to a baffled Eileen that he won’t be accepting the award. Audrey tells Gail some home truths and tells her to be happy for Nick. David makes it clear to Kylie that she’s hurt him and leaves her to go to the engagement party. Sarah stares at the scan photo of her baby, telling the nurse that it’s too late to tell the father the news. Gail apologises to Carla and welcomes her to the family but confesses to Audrey that she didn’t mean it. Caitlin calls at No.5 and is upset to realise Craig lied to her. She storms out and Craig runs after her. He admits he’s not ready to take their relationship to the next level and she agrees that she’s not either, realing that he misconstrued her intentions. Kylie realises she’s gone too far and apologises to David for doubting him but he’s not willing to forgive her. Bethany tells Sarah about Nick’s news, thinking it will help them forget Callum. Sally is pleased when the girls arrive back happy. Tim warns her that Kate has a fiancé. Eileen retrieves the invite from the bin. Nick tells Carla to trust him and that nothing can go wrong. In his prison cell, Rob Donovan reads the newspaper article about Johnny. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis Guest cast *Nurse - Emma Bispham *Caitlin Ryan - Eve Gordon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield General - Sarah's room *Highfield Prison - Rob Donovan’s cell Notes *First appearance of Rob Donovan since 5th November 2014. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and Carla finally decide to make it official; it looks like it might be the end for David and Kylie; and Michael tells Gail the reason he has been helping Dee. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,200,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2015 episodes